Forum:Metroid Prime Hunters Multiplayer Strategies
This is a page containing my multiplayer strategies for all characters in Metroid Prime Hunters. Feel free to add your own strategies but BEWARE, ANY vandalism will not be tolareted. Oh yes, I Created all of the below techniques and strategies so, please don't post on my talk page that I plagiarised this from the other hunters pages 'cause ' I am the one that wrote it origanally'![[User:Samuslovr1|''S''am''u''sl''o''vr''1'']]20:06, 11 September 2008 (UTC) So, with out further stalling, let's begin with the best bounty hunter of them all! Samus Aran- It should be noted that, if all hit succesfully, 3 fully charged missiles will do 144 damage to your opponent meaning each Missile will do around 48 units of damage. Try not to get caught in the blast! 3 Charge beam shots will do approximately 108 units of damage, making one do about 36 units of damage. Weavel- Combat Hall (Level): First of all, go to the area where the affinity weapon item constantly re-appears. If possible, grab it and the small UA pack and head to where the energy ball is in the tunnel. Now that you're prepared, go back to the area with the affinity weapon item is and activate your Halfturret right on top of the item. Anyone who try's to aquire the items there will be blasted. If you're short on energy, you can either get the blue energy ball or go back and get energy ball in the tunnel. It should be noted that 6 Battlehammer shots will do 108 damage meaning each blast does around 18 units of damage. Again, try not to get caught in the blast! Trace- It should be noted that if you land a headshot with the Imperialist whithout zooming in, it will do 100 units of damage. With the Zoom activated, a headshot will do an instant 200 units of damage. This time you might want to practise before you attempt this! 5 unscoped shots to an enemy body will do about 180 units of damage, doing around 36 units of damage per shot. 2 scoped body shots will do 144 units of damage. Sylux- It should be noted that 3.68 seconds of continuos damage from the Shock Coil, will do 100 units of damage. Try to keep close but not too close and not too far away from your opponent when attampting this! Kanden- It should be noted that 2 fully charged Volt Driver shots do 112 damage meaning each blast does around 56 units damage. If you do end up caught in the blast, use your time wisely and begin another charge! Spire- It should be noted that 1 uncharged Magmaul shot and 1 fully charged magmaul shot will do 100 units of damage. Be very careful as the magmaul burn will do alot of damage if it's used too close to yourself! Noxus- It should be noted that 1 fully charged Judicator shot (must hit) plus 3 uncharged headshots with the judicator will do 108 units of damage. This one will either take some good timing or a cheap shadow freeze! (See Shadow Freezing for details)